


尤利威廉pwp

by Lunar280



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 05:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar280/pseuds/Lunar280





	尤利威廉pwp

威廉此时此刻站在尤里乌斯的房间里显得有些不知所措。干净整洁的房间里并没有开灯，清冷的月光透过窗户成为房间的唯一光源，并未直接接受到月光照亮的柔软床榻边上坐着的是早已等候他多时的尤里乌斯。而尤里乌斯此时看着眼前明显有些紧张的人儿无奈笑着拍了拍床榻上自己身边的位置。

尽管做这样的事是彼此共同商量学习达成共识的事情，真的到了要实践的时候对于没有经验的两人来说还是难免有些紧张。威廉摘下面具放置在桌面上，走过去坐在了人身边，将手里的小瓶子放在了床头柜上盒子的边上。

清冷的空气逐渐燥热起来，凑近的两人间缠绵的吻，舌与舌的交缠搅动发出轻微水声，温暖的手掌隔着薄薄的衬衣抚摸过手臂，肩膀，停留在胸前转动摩擦，贵族服饰的繁复装饰绣纹更添粗糙触感，呼吸在接触间似有一瞬的停滞。手的来回探索间，两人的衣物尽数散落在地，如此真赤裸裸的坦诚相见对于彼此来说都是第一次，就威廉不说，连阅历丰富的尤里乌斯也有些红了老脸。

“你……很好看，威廉。”  
“……您也是，身材非常好。”  
比起尤里乌斯肌肉线条分明的壮实身体，威廉柔和而不明显的线条更显白皙清瘦。

这不是个适合聊天的时候，尤里乌斯轻咳一声将视线从人身上扒了下来，拿起小瓶子将湿滑的液体倒在掌心，充分地抹开润滑和人的配合下，首根手指的进入不算太困难，但尤里乌斯了解他，从不时颤抖收缩的肌肉依然可以感受到威廉的紧张与不适。细碎的吻落在人胸口又一路向上在皮肤上留下明显红痕，稍用力将人压入柔软床铺，再度深吻上唇。

无论是身下搅动扩张的手指，还是在口中肆虐的舌尖，亦或是肌肤相贴的温度，陌生的感觉令威廉难得的有些慌乱，但鼻尖萦绕着尤里乌斯大人独有的味道，手臂环搂抚摸触及人肌肤间隐约线条。是尤里乌斯大人。光是这个认知就足够令人安心下来逐渐熟悉这份感觉。这个在自己最无助时期给未来带来一丝希望的人无疑是特别的，从遇见他的那一刻起就早已决定将自己的魔导书奉献给他，不仅仅是魔导书……

漫长的扩张令两人还没开始就显得有些气喘吁吁，威廉主动抬手从盒子中取出一片打开，伸手轻握人早就坚挺起的腿间，小心给人戴上，好在是让本人亲自去购买的，尺寸正正好好，而这才真切看清楚人物什的威廉紧张地悄悄咽了口唾液。

箭在弦上，不得不发。尤里乌斯一手扶着威廉的腰，对着方才开拓的禁地缓缓挺进，尽管只进去了一些，紧紧包围上来的软肉裹挟着舒适的温度，愉悦地令其倒吸口冷气。威廉的手紧抓着床单努力放松吞纳，尽管尤里乌斯的扩张做的足够充分，但人的尺寸与数根手指相比或许仍更胜一筹。

即使看到了人的大小有了心理准备，真的被进入时对于初次尝试的威廉来说还是一大考验。些微的胀痛感刺激神经，随着人进入的深度越来越清晰，手指未能触及的深处也被慢慢顶开填满，自小腹传来的满胀感令威廉有些不适，但被填充压迫的内壁却又带来难以言喻的舒爽，没能忍住的呻吟在深呼吸间漏出来。

在几乎完全吞纳下时两人才松了口气，然而尤里乌斯没有让他休息的打算。径直俯身压在人身上，一手仍然按着人腰胯，摆动腰肢抽出又再次顶入，没能得到时间喘息的威廉被这一顶不由得呻吟出声。起初是缓慢的抽插，越来越熟悉人身体的魔法帝动作越发大胆了起来。

作为精英优等生的威廉学起什么来都很快，不自觉抱紧怀中不停动作的人，渐渐也开始挺腰扭动配合着。一次次的进出摩擦，令两人都喘息不止，紧贴的两个躯体间气温极速攀升，汗水划过尤里乌斯的额头落在威廉仰头绷紧的脖颈上又再次滑落沒入床铺。威廉隐忍的呻吟，尤里乌斯哑声的低喘，交合间带起的水声，皮肉相撞清脆的拍打声在两人耳边回响。

“尤嗯…尤里乌斯…大人啊……我…我不……哈啊……”初尝禁果的威廉终于在持续积累到极点的快感下出声求饶，颤抖着吐出断断续续的字眼。

“马上……再…再一会，威廉……”同样快感满溢的尤里乌斯也到了最终阶段，另一手抚摸过腰肢向上滑过手臂直至与人手指相扣，来回间到达极致的两人终于释放了出来。

喘息间交换着湿热的吻与呢喃的情话。

我爱你。


End file.
